One Night Stand
by albe-chan
Summary: Bobby wakes up after a night he can't remember to a reality he can't comprehend...in his coworker's bed. Tara wakes up to a golden Aussie god beside her with no memories of what happened. What will they do?[BobbyxTara] STRONG CONTENT! For Tera ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Morning After

**One Night Stand**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sue Thomas FBEye, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

Author's Note: This is my first STFBE fic, so be nice and please review!! And I'll try to be good about updating, but I am not making any promises.

Chapter One: Morning After

It was just past dawn and the clouds lingering over DC were lined with silver as the sun began its lonely descent through the sky. It was the end of May, and spring had definitely sprung in the city. The weatherman had promised a week of warm temperatures and sun and all inhabitants were looking forward to it.

Bobby Manning, Special Agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigations (aka FBI), groaned and rolled over in bed. If there was one thing he was not overly fond of, it was mornings. Especially mornings that came after wild nights of partying.

He yawned hugely and then opened one eye, squinting at the light that poured in the open window. Then he froze.

The soft sound of someone breathing next to him assaulted his hung-over brain and he sat up suddenly, the sheet going with him, looking about wildly. His eyes, once they had adjusted to the early morning light, they fell upon the clearly naked back of another human being. He spotted the dirty blonde hair, peppered with bleach blonde highlights and dark brown low-lights. It looked eerily familiar.

Wait a second…when the hell had he gotten naked? And why wasn't he in his own apartment? Where the hell was he at all? Or, the million-dollar question: what _had_ he done last night to get him here?

Before he could answer any of these questions, however, several of them were answered for him. The figure beside him groaned –why did it sound so familiar? – and slowly began to roll over.

Bobby had been a bachelor a long time, so naturally, the first thing his eyes fell upon were they rather lovely, round pair of breasts attached to the woman next to him. His eyes then flicked up to her face, which was splitting into a yawn, and nearly had a heart attack.

"Tara?" he said weakly.

Tara Williams, another Agent of the FBI, felt her eyes snap open. They landed immediately on the rather tanned and exquisite physique of the man next to her. Then her brain, normally razor-sharp but rather fuzzy right then, caught up to her. "Bobby?" she said, looking him in the eye. What the-… Then she realized she was completely naked from the waist up (the parts below only covered by sheet) and yanked the covers over herself. "What are you doing here?" she spluttered.

Bobby tried not to smile. "I was actually hoping you could tell me…" he said, his voice trailing off as his eyes slid down over the sheet. It was almost transparent in the sun…

"My eyes are up here," she said stiffly. Bobby looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry," he replied. "So…you don't remember anything?"

Tara frowned slightly as she thought. "I remember…the bar…seeing you…some vague bits where we're drinking scotch…the impression we played pool…the rest is blank."

Bobby nodded. He was lost from then on too. "So d'you reckon…"

"What? We-?"

"Yeah."

_I hope so!_ she thought before she could stop herself. A blush crept over her cheeks. "Umm…well, one can only assume I suppose."

Bobby swallowed. "Well, I hate to be, umm, rude or anything but…"

Tara could only nod and looked away pointedly before Bobby moved out of her bed to get dressed. Every muscle in his body felt stiff. What _had_ they done? Oh, the possibilities…

She told herself she wouldn't look at him, but the animal instincts, or so she told herself, got the best of her, and she snuck a look at him as he dressed. God, he was attractive…not that anything could ever really come of it, of course. But still, it wasn't every day you woke up to find your sexy and naked co-worker beside you.

Bobby was thinking along the same lines, little to her knowledge. She was pretty hot… He subconsciously looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he dressed. The sheet had started to slip down her body and he could see the luscious curve of her breasts once more, only not completely, which only served to turn him on more. Damn. Once he was dressed, he smiled slightly at her, feeling ridiculously uncomfortable and took his leave.

Once he was gone, Tara put her head in her hands. What the hell had she just gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2: From Bad to Worse

**One Night Stand**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Sue Thomas FBEye, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

**Author's Note: **Well, here is the second chapter, so I hope you enjoy, and thanks for all the posts and reviews! I'll try to update again soon, but again, I cannot make promises! If you like, review, or else I will die…or at least stop writing.

Chapter Two: From Bad to Worse…and Then Some

When Bobby got to work later that morning, he had almost convinced himself that what he had woken up to was simply a bad dream, or some weird figment of his imagination. The moment he got in the door to the bullpen, he made for the coffee maker. That's what he needed; a nice big cup of hot coffee to clear his pounding head.

"Hey, Crash!" said a voice that was entirely too loud for Bobby's well being. He winced and looked around to see his best friend and fellow Special Agent, Jack Hudson coming toward him.

Jack was, albeit, rather short, but made up with the stature of his character. He was empathetic, dependable, and above all else, passionate about his work and friendships. He was a bachelor, the same age as Bobby, and had been with the Bureau for about as long as well. He had dark hair and eyes, and his smile was infectious. He came up to Bobby and clapped a hand over his broad shoulder.

"You look like you've been through the ringer. Busy night last night?" he said.

Bobby shrugged. "You could say that." _And it wouldn't be far from the truth._

Jack grinned. "You devil. Anyone I know?"

Before Bobby could answer, he glanced up and saw Tara coming in through the door. He choked a little on his coffee. "No" he said too quickly. "No, you don't know her."

Jack followed his line of sight, but by then, Tara was gone from the doorway and was sitting at her desk. His eyes narrowed. Something was up. "You know, you never were a good liar," said Jack.

Bobby's gaze whipped to Jack. "Neither were you, and I'm not lying. You don't know her."

Needless to say, Jack didn't believe him. "C'mon, Crash, how long have we been friends? You can tell me who it is."

Bobby merely grinned. "You don't know her. Honestly." _Please believe me!_

Jack sighed. "Fine." He moved away and back to his desk and Bobby let his eyes roam over to where Tara sat, staring at the computer screen and typing with insane speed. Damn, why did she have to be so calm and cool about all of this? And why couldn't he get the image of her lying naked next to him out of his brain. He shook his head, took another drink of coffee and went to his desk. Burying his head in work would help. Hopefully.

Tara glared at Bobby as he stood there talking to Jack. _How the hell could he just be so calm and…FINE with all of this? Was it not a big deal to him?_ She sighed and pulled out her files. She had reports that were due yesterday. Damn, why the hell had she ever let him convince her to go out? Suddenly, she saw a shadow fall across her desk and looked up. There stood none other than Sue Thomas and Lucy Dotson.

Sue was the blonde-haired brown-eyed and beautiful rookie in the squad. She was deaf, but could communicate through sign language, and also read lips and speak. She was one of the team's best assets when it came to surveillance, as she could relay information when a wire was too risky. She was quick to smile, always followed her heart (except when it came to Jack Hudson) and had a heart bigger than the Montana sky.

Lucy was the team's router, office manager, and official right hand. She was tall, gorgeous, thin, and had dark brown, soulful eyes. She was funny, sweet and kind, and liked by most everyone who met her immediately. If she had one flaw, it was that the men she usually fell for were never any good for her, and she usually ended up heart-broken.

"So," said Lucy, leaning on Tara's desk, "what happened last night?"

Tara blinked at them. "Huh?"

"After we left, did you end up…meeting anyone?" Lucy said in an exasperated voice.

Tara cleared her throat. "You could say that…"

"What?" said Sue in utter and complete amazement. "Who?"

"Or better yet, what did this meeting lead to?" Lucy said.

Tara tried her hardest not to blush. "Umm…well…just some stuff. Stuff I'd really rather _not_ discuss. But, it's not anyone you know."

Lucy and Sue looked at one another. "Do you get the feeling we're being lied to?" asked Lucy. Sue nodded in agreement.

However, before they could discuss it further, Dmitrius Gans, the team's eldest member, only non-married man, and stand-in supervisor when their real supervisor wasn't there, came in, holding a thin folder. It was the briefings from the brass upstairs for their newest assignment. Everyone looked up expectantly.

"Well," said the rather deeply tanned man, his brown eyes reflecting back and image of fatherly wisdom, "I've just been briefed on our new case. We'll be going under cover on this one, well, two of you will be anyway. Our main objective is this man-" the big screen behind him lit up and a picture of a rather tall-looking, pale, rather sickly man, with a wispy tuft of black hair atop his head, circling the crown, and eerily pale blue eyes. "None other than Rick Wethers, also known to us as Big Ricky."

Bobby's eyebrows rose in surprise. "_That_ bloke is Big Ricky? Talk about life throwing you a curve ball…"

"Yes," said Dmitrius, smiling slightly. "But whatever he may look like, he is also the number four supplier of drugs into North America. He imports them from this man, Rocco DelTorre, Colombian drug lord and all around bad guy." Another picture, this time of a slightly older, deeply tanned man, with dark hair and eyes, appeared on the screen.

"He's not bad looking," said Lucy quietly. The team looked at her. "For a drug lord, of course" she added, smiling. They chuckled.

"Back to the situation," said Myles Leland III, the last member of the team and by far the least likeable and most pompous. With blonde hair and blue eyes, he could turn the heads of many a women, but as soon as he opened his mouth and let out with a dry or sarcastic comment, he turned them off. Harvard educated and from a rather well established family in Connecticut, he once had dated Lucy, but she had promptly dumped him upon finding his unfaithfulness to her. Despite all his…er…quirks, he was still loyal, passionate about his work and law enforcement, and was a major asset to the team.

Lucy merely glared at him. Dmitrius, or D as he was often referred to, quickly intervened before things could get out of hand. "Our job," he said, "is to send in two agents, one male and one female, to try and get some charges to stick to DelTorre and Big Ricky. The female agent will get in close with Big Ricky, try to get him to spill all those juicy little tidbits of high crime's elite, while the other agent will set up a deal with him and DelTorre to ship some drugs into the city. We get hard evidence, and these two go away for a long while."

"Right, how do we know they'll want to do business with us?" Bobby asked.

"They'll want to. Big Ricky may be a lot of things, but he isn't a bad businessman. If he sees and opportunity to earn some dough, he will take it," D replied.

"Okay, so whom do we send in?" Jack asked.

"Garrett would like to have Sue go in, to read lips, but since her recent press coverage lately, we think it'll be too dangerous. DelTorre and Rick might suspect something, and we can't afford to mess this up."

"So that means…?"

"Tara, Garrett has chosen you for this job. He thinks your technical knowledge will be useful to this cover in that you can set up cams, with the help of the tech boys, that not even the paranoid DelTorre will find." Tara nodded.

Nice, maybe with this undercover job she could try to think about something besides Bobby. Hell, not being able to stare at him all day would surely help. "Whose coming in as my partner?" she asked.

Dmitrius looked across the room and Tara followed his gaze, to land, predictably, on Bobby. "Garrett thinks, as do I, that you two will do well together. After all, you'll be heading in under the pretence that you're romantically involved. You'll live together and work closely with one another to get the proof we need to send these guys to jail."

Tara felt her heart sink. _So much for not having the luxury of being able to stare at the man all day, _she thought. _Now I'll have to see him not just at work, but when I get home too. Lovely._

Bobby swallowed his coffee. _No,_ he told himself. _This would NOT be fun. He couldn't afford for it to be fun. _"When do we go in?" he asked, trying to make the best of the situation.

D smiled at them. "Tomorrow. Garrett and some others want to talk to you two upstairs and iron out a few details before you go in. They're expecting you about now."

Tara rose from her desk and followed in Bobby's wake to the elevator that would take them up to the administrative offices. She didn't; she couldn't, look at him, and so kept her gaze trained on the floor. How could this have happened? Damn it!

Bobby stole a peek at her as they waited for the elevator, the silence thick enough to cut with a knife. Then, the doors opened with a 'ping' and they stepped in. As the doors closed, they glanced across at one another, the same thought going through both of their minds.

_Oh shit._

**A/N:** Well, here's the second installment, I hope you all enjoy, but if no one reviews, I don't know that I'll be able to continue! Please read and review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: And So, It Begins

**One Night Stand**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Sue Thomas FBEye, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

**Author's Note: **Well, I know it's been awhile and it really isn't my fault…I wanted reviews, so sue me! (No pun intended…) lolz, anyhow, I am working on it, so if you want to hear more, REVIEW…oh, and I promise a little more…heat and smut coming up…if ya know what I mean…thanks! P.S. – I KNOW I'm Canadian, and my spelling might look weird, but that's Canucks for ya! Ja ne!

Chapter Three: And So, It Begins…

The elevator door 'ping'ed once more as the doors slid smoothly open and Bobby and Tara stepped out of the elevator. They made their way, together, to Garrett's office, neither looking up from the floor, both with their thoughts racing.

_How is this going to work? I can hardly even look at her let alone go undercover with her! _Bobby thought desperately. _We crossed the line…hell; we crossed the line, went back, crossed it again and danced on it! Though, it really wasn't _my_ fault. She was the one who came at me…I think…_

_This is entirely _his_ fault! _Tara thought sourly as they strode down the hallway, getting closer every second to Garrett's office, where they would have to pretend they hadn't slept together and could still look one another in the eye. _I mean, what is a girl to do when a hot, attractive, sexy, Australian, funny -- FOCUS! -- when a guy like Bobby came on to her? I'm not dead!_

They paused outside their boss' office and simultaneously looked up and started speaking. "I-" Tara began.

"We-" Bobby said at the same time. They both paused. "Sorry, you go."

"I…I just think we should, y'know, try to pretend the whole thing…umm…that happened, we should just pretend it didn't happen; for the sake of this case. And our jobs."

Bobby nodded. "I was thinking along the same lines. I mean, not that…it wasn't…for the case, I mean." Tara had to smile at him; he really was too funny sometimes.

"Yeah. So…shall we, er, go in?"

"Yeah," said Bobby. "After you."

They entered the well-sized office after knocking and sat in the chairs ushered to them, both pasting smiles on their faces.

"Well," said Garrett, "I assume you both know why you're here." Nods. "Well, then I think it's time you were given the information and specifics for this case. And I think it goes without saying that you two were hand-picked for this operation, and that we expect to get this guy."

"No worries, mate," said Bobby. "Tara and I will get this guy." _And try not to do anything stupid in the process._

Meanwhile, back in the bullpen, Sue and Lucy were still debating, or rather discussing, whether Tara had been lying to them, and who she could have possibly met at the bar the previous evening.

"What are you two talking about?" said Jack, coming up to where the women stood by Sue's desk.

"We were talking to Tara earlier, and she hinted that-"

"Sue!" Lucy said. "You can't just tell people that!"

Sue looked at her. "Why not? It's not anyone we know, right?"

"Well…" Lucy said, her voice trailing off. Jack waved his hand to get their attention back.

"Uh…someone mind telling me what exactly you two are talking about?" he asked, the most adorable confused expression on his face.

"Well, like I was saying" Sue continued, "Tara told us that when we all left Zeke's last night, she met someone, but she _said_ we didn't know them. Then she hinted that something might have happened, but wouldn't confide in us."

"It all seems rather suspicious to us. What do you think, Jack?" she asked.

Jack frowned. "I think it sounds familiar. I was just talking to Bobby earlier, and he mentioned that he had…well…"

"We get it" Lucy interrupted.

"Yeah, well, apparently, I didn't know this woman, but I could tell he was lying. And I know he happened to stay later at Zeke's with Tara last night…"

"You don't think they-" Lucy began.

"No, they know it's against FBI policy. They'd be putting their jobs at risk," said Sue.

Jack looked politely skeptical. "I'm not sure. I wouldn't have thought so with Tara, but I know that might just be the sort of thing Bobby might do. Especially if he was 'rotten' as he says."

The women blinked back at him.

"Drunk," Jack supplied, making the sign for Sue. They nodded.

"So, if they _did_ sleep together…or whatever the case may be-" Lucy said slowly.

"Then how are they ever going to work undercover together?" Sue finished for her. The three looked at one another. That was the million-dollar question.

Tara and Bobby rode back down the elevator in silence after their briefing with Garrett. It was just too weird to actually be happening. Way too weird. _Maybe this is all jus some elaborate hoax!_ Tara thought hopefully.

_One hell of a prank if he SLEPT with you,_ she countered.

_Hey, watch it. He slept with you too._

_I know…_

_Oh my GOD,_ she thought desperately. _I'm talking to myself now! Damn you Bobby Manning, damn you straight to hell._

She preceded Bobby back into the bullpen where they were met by a round of raucous applause.

"To the newlyweds…figuratively speaking at least" said Myles raising his coffee cup in salute.

Bobby and Tara merely smiled slightly, both looking rather uncomfortable.

When she got to her place after work, Tara crashed in a heap onto her couch. "Phew" she said aloud. Her cat jumped up to meet her, mewing hungrily. "Weird day" she said. The cat merely stared. "But I guess all you care about is getting fed right?" she replied to the cat. It meowed loudly in reply. She smiled and got up. "C'mon then."

Later, as she lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, all Tara could think about was waking up that morning with Bobby in her bed; that, and the impending doom of having to work with him so closely for an indefinite amount of time.

She'd never really had a one-night stand before. She's just never really been _that_ kind of girl: until she met Bobby. She rolled over. Why wouldn't he be gone from her head? She tried to sleep, closed her eyes, but then, the images only became that much more sharp. Opening her eyes again, Tara shifted slightly. Sleeping without him…it just didn't really feel the same…

Bobby hated mornings, always had, but this morning was even harder to get out of bed than usual. Today was the move-in day. Move-in with Tara and pretend to be her husband when all he really wanted was to take her to bed. It was going to -- hold up. Since when had he wanted to take her to bed?

_Since you first laid eyes on the sheila,_ said a voice in his head.

But that wasn't right…he'd known Tara forever and he had never, until last night at least, but he'd never thought of her in _that_ sort of way. Had he?

_Of course,_ the voice replied. _Just look at her. Picture her in your mind. She's gorgeous. Who the hell wouldn't want to take her to bed? Take off all those clothes…seduce her…_

STOP! No…thinking like that would get him in trouble. Too much trouble.

He sighed and, pushing the thought out of his mind for the time being, got up and made for the shower.

As the two illustrious heroes of this story stood at the foot of their driveway, watching Myles, D, and Jack, who were pretending to be their movers, close up the back of the truck that had held all of their furniture and drive away, they both were desperately wishing they didn't have to be alone together.

It had been hard enough to merely be in the same room together, but now they faced the rather disturbing prospect of spending an indefinite amount of time together 24/7.

Tara looked over at Bobby discreetly. "Shall we go inside so we don't look like we're casing the neighbourhood?" she said in a voice that sounded much more comfortable and confident than she felt.

Bobby smiled that insanely attractive half-grin of his at her. "Sure. So, dear, what's for dinner?"

Tara laughed at that. _Dinner, yeah, right. _"I don't know," she replied. "I sure as hell hope _you_ can cook." Bobby looked afraid.

"What? I thought you…" he said as he closed the front door behind them.

"You thought wrong then. We could always order in Chinese though, if you want."

"Ah, I _knew _there was a reason we got hitched" he laughed.

As they waited for the food to come after they had ordered, sitting in the living room, not looking at one another, sitting as far apart as possible. "So…" Bobby said idly. It really was difficult to sit and not talk for him.

Tara took a deep breath and spoke the words that needed speaking. "I think we should talk about…y'know…the other, umm, night."

That caught Bobby's attention. "What's to talk about?" he said cautiously.

Tara's head whipped around and her eyebrows shot up. "In case you failed to notice, we woke up naked together Bobby. Not to mention that I have absolute _no_ idea how in the hell it happened." _Where the hell did that come from? Since when have I been the type to say things like that?_ she thought.

Bobby was thinking along the same lines. _Where the hell did that come from?_ "I did notice, but I didn't think it was a big deal." As soon as the words had slipped out of his mouth, he regretted them. Tara's eyes narrowed and a rather cool and guarded look came over her face.

"I see" was all she said.

"Tara that's not-" he began but she cut him off.

"No, it's fine. I totally get it." Her voice was icy and toneless. Bobby sighed and moved to sit directly in front of her on the ottoman. She looked pointedly away.

"Tara" he said softly, gently reaching out and turning her chin so she faced him. "That's not what I meant."

"Then why did you say it?" she retorted promptly.

"Because I'm a normal, idiotic guy."

Tara had to smile at this, even though she didn't want to. "You're not an idiot. At least…I don't think you are" she replied.

Bobby chuckled at this, his hand still on her chin. Slowly, the smile faded from his face and he just looked at her. "I didn't think you wanted to talk about it" he said.

Tara nodded and averted her eyes. If she kept on looking into those dreamy eyes, she was going to do something stupid. She could _feel_ it.

"Tara…" he said, his voice close to a whisper. Why was he whispering? Damned if her knew. She looked back at him and he held her intelligent, hazel gaze with his. She was close. Too close.

Then, before either really realized what had happened, they found themselves with their lips pressed together. Tara let her eyes fall shut, and merely kissed him back, her mouth gentle and pliant against his.

Bobby didn't know what was happening; didn't much care either. He deepened their kiss slightly, gauging her response, and when she came back at him with even more lust and fervor, he opened his mouth to her. His hand had slid up the gentle porcelain-like surface of her face to tangle in her hair.

Tara let her tongue glide into his mouth easily, not knowing or really caring that she had just broken about fifty work and moral boundaries. She reached out and put a hand at the back of his strong neck, feeling the muscles beneath her fingers relax. Then she did something she thought she would never do.

Bobby was surprised to say the least when Tara came forward and slid confidently onto his lap, but merely wrapped an arm securely around her and continued the leisurely exploration of her mouth with his own tongue.

The sudden ringing of the doorbell shocked them both so much, they were instantly five feet apart, both slightly confused and panting slightly. Bobby looked at the door. "Food's here" he said unnecessarily.


	4. Chapter 4: Rule Breakers

**One Night Stand**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Sue Thomas FBEye, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

**Author's Note: **So, I searched it up and found I have the ONLY romance, M rated STFBE story…maybe I should lower my rating so more people can read it…but I like doing...er…'mature' scenes…. ahh well, you can't have it all… so anyhow, I'm just rambling now, so I'll get on with the story…here it is, and REVIEW!!! (Even if you hate it)

Oh and P.S. – there MIGHT be some sex in this chapter…you've been warned…make that WILL be sex…or strong content….

Chapter Four: Rule-Breakers

Tara looked at him. "Oh…yeah…let me just, umm, get my purse…" She looked around confusedly.

"I got it, no worries" Bobby replied, heading to the door and handling the transaction.

Tara, whose brain was still reeling from the kiss, merely stood there and nodded absently. "Yeah…" she said slowly. "Thanks." _What the HELL had she just done? She kissed Bobby. And it didn't feel wrong!!_

Bobby looked at her, concern marring his normally smiling face. "Are you okay?" he said quietly after closing the door, not bothering to tip the delivery guy. He _had_ just ruined a particularly pleasant moment…

"I'm fine" Tara said, slowly coming back into herself. She looked at Bobby through new eyes. Gone was the cute, adorable guy she had been fond of, (yes she had finally admitted it to herself that she had always sort of had a crush on him), and in his place stood a tall, incredibly handsome and attractive man. Nothing more, just a man.

"What?" he said. Tara realized she had been staring and stopped, her face colouring slightly.

"Nothing" she murmured. She moved to take the Chinese out of his hand, but he pulled it away slightly. She looked up and watched him, confusion apparent in her gaze. With his free arm, he gently pulled her closer to him.

When she was mere inches away, he lowered the bag slightly to rest on the table nearby, his arm slowly coming round to encircle her. The mere inches between them disappeared in the next heartbeat. Tara could hardly breathe.

_Why is he doing this?_ she thought frantically as she looked up at him. His hands rested around the waistband of her slightly loose jeans, his thumbs hooked in her belt loops. _Why is he looking at me…we can't…_

Bobby's thoughts followed in her wake. One side of him wanted her more than he knew was possible and in every way, while the other was telling him to hold back. Why was he acting this way? Sure, he had been attracted to her. He had even acted on those feelings at some point…but here was the line. He had no excuses now…

Tara still could hardly breathe. She could feel every inch of Bobby's body pressed deliciously against hers. That feeling returned and suddenly, she found herself drawing his head down to hers, her lips melting over his.

Bobby kissed her back, a measure of his self-restraint crumbling. IT was weakened further as she pressed her hips to his, her free hand gliding down his well-toned stomach and chest. _Stop…_he told himself with no avail. _You shouldn't be doing this…_

Tara didn't know what was happening. It was as though she were compelled to kiss him. She couldn't stop; could hardly think.

His hands slid, a good portion of his once steadfast resolve gone now, downward and slightly together, cupping her buttocks firmly. Tara moaned lightly into his mouth and he took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She let her hands roam down to the bottom of his lightly fitted, long-sleeved shirt, before gliding smoothly back up, over his skin.

She gasped again when he pushed their pelvises closer together and she felt the smooth hardness of his erection through their clothes. Her fingers brushed past a nipple before going back to fondle it gently, making Bobby squirm.

They broke the kiss briefly. "Not fair," Bobby mumbled to her lips. She smiled.

"I can stop…" she teased. Their lips met, clinging to each other.

"Mmmm…no way." His hands, as a sort of payback, slid upward and gently into the top of her jeans, finger dipping to hitch on her thong, pulling it up snugly. She moaned and ground up against him.

Tara's fingers brushed his arousal through the jeans, gentle and teasing, and then slid up to undo his belt.

_Stop,_ she told herself firmly. _You do this now and you know there ain't no goin' back. Drunk is one thing, sober is a whole different ballgame altogether…_

Bobby pulled away, against a large and ever-increasing part of his brain's better judgment. "Tara" he began, looking her in the eye. She only smiled back at him.

Her lips grazed his. "Shh…" she said. Her hands didn't falter as they unbuckled his belt, confidently unbuttoning his fly. Her lips pressed to his, her other hand sliding from his neck to his stomach.

Bobby kissed her back, his tongue tasting her lips, a silent plea for her to open her mouth to him. She obliged him, unzipping his fly simultaneously, pushing his pants down his hips.

It was too much for Bobby; all this preferred torture being placed upon him. He pulled her shirt up and let his hands greedily take impressions over her breasts. The delicious feeling of his cock hard against his boxers, her hands strumming up and down the engorged flesh was too much.

With an almost threatening and frightful kind of fervor, he steered her back toward the couch and, breaking their kiss only momentarily, pulled her shirt off completely.

Their mouths turned hungry as they now panted and fought with each other's clothing. Bobby dipped his head, after he tossed her bra across the room, to kiss the deep 'v' of her breasts, sitting back on the couch and pulling her onto his lap.

As she straddled him, a million thoughts went through her mind, none of which left much of an impression on her preoccupied mind. All she could really focus on was this man before her, toward whom she felt an insane passion. Finally, it seemed, his manhood was free from clothing and she rose to kneel over his lap, his mouth latching onto one of her nipples.

She mussed his hair recklessly, relishing in the sensations he provided her, and let go completely. He groaned as her palm enveloped his erection, gently rubbing her crotch against it. Bobby had managed to unbutton and unzip her pants, but now that she was not bent, he pulled them downward, his intentions to lie her down and take her clear.

Tara only smiled, and in one fluid and, in Bobby's opinion incredibly sexy, motion, she had slid down the length of his body, and resting between his bowed legs.

A playful smile danced over her features as she leaned in closely, all sense of boundary and sense of respect for the rules gone. She had never really done this before, and so hesitated briefly. Bobby merely brushed the hair from her eyes in a reassuring motion and smiled lightly at her. Tara took a deep breath and gently pressed her lips to the head of his engorged penis.

As she kissed the tender organ, Bobby felt his own breath hitch. Waves of the most exquisite pleasure crashed over him as her lips slid down his length. He groaned as her tongues swirled in seductive circles over him. It was too much for him.

"Tara" he gasped. She looked up at him, enjoying the superlative quality of the activity almost as much as him.

Tara's head was reeling. _What am I doing? _she thought desperately. _This is wrong…just wrong; we both know it._

_Then why don't you stop?_ she countered herself. _Face it; you both want this. You're having as much fun as he is, and you know it. Besides, if you stop now, you could lose him forever._

_What if I don't care?_

_You do. If you didn't, none of this would have ever started in the first place. _

Tara hated it when she was right sometimes. She let Bobby's erection slide from her lips, her right hand moving to grip the base of him and stroke the long, hard organ, while her mouth dipped to lavish his testes.

Bobby's eyes closed of their own accord and his head tilted back. Where the hell had she learned how to do that? Before he could dwell on the thought, his cock gave a powerful throb of painful pleasure and he twitched. God, she was going to kill him. "Tara" he said again. "Tara, you need to stop, love. I don't know how long I can hold back."

Before he realized what had really happened, she had pulled away and was standing over him, wearing only her undone jeans and panties. He looked up at her with a look of innocent disappointment and confusion. She smiled down at him and leaned in, pressing her lips chastely against his.

In the next heartbeat, she had taken his hands and put them on the top of her pants. Bobby leaned forward and pressed his lips to the soft, smooth skin that stretched across her lower abdomen. Slowly, she moved his hands down, her jeans getting caught in their entwined hands, and finally sliding down off her hips. He needed no more guidance now.

He gently pulled the last remnant of her clothing down, his lips following in the wake of the lacy fabric. Bobby pulled her pelvis closer to him and Tara stumbled forward slightly. She could hardly think, let alone stand up as his lips explored closer and closer to her womanhood. She gasped and held his head as close to her body as possible without actually suffocating him.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Bobby murmured against the flash that covered the tender spot just inside her left hip.

"Mmm…yes" she replied. Bobby stood and gathered her into his arms, their bodies pressing against one another. She took his head and pulled it down to kiss him. "But first, I want you _out_ of those clothes."

"Really?" he said.

She pulled away and moved toward the stairs. "Really. So…do we have an deal, cowboy?"

Bobby merely pulled off his t-shirt in answer.

Much later, after they had pleasured each other in every way short of outright sex, and showered, they sat on opposite ends of the couch, eating their reheated-because-it-went-cold-while-they-were-preoccupied Chinese food, and watching a cheesy TV movie.

"So…" Tara said, setting down her mushu pork. She looked at her hands. "I think we, ah, should talk about…what just happened."

Bobby finished chewing slowly. "Okay" he said. "What do you want to talk about…in relation to what just happened?"

She looked up at him, her face somber. "We broke the rules. Major-ly."

"And you have a problem with that?"

"You don't?" she countered.

Bobby shrugged and took another mouthful of chow mein. Tara was shocked. He was being incredibly blasé about this. Why though?

**Author's Note: **okay lovelies…here it is, the fourth installment. I'm sorry if you hate that I didn't go 'all the way' with the sex thing, but I was tired…so anyhow, review!!! I love your feedback; it keeps me sustained! Oh, and before I forget, this is dedicated to my friend Tera, who read it and SAYS she loves it… Anyhow, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: So Now What?

**One Night Stand**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Sue Thomas FBEye, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

**Author's Note: **Okay, my lovely readers, I am REALLY not sure where this is going, but I hope it will get there soon…I'm sorry about the whole cliff-hanger-esque ending last time, but…I'm lazy, what can I say? Anyhow, here it is, and I hope you all liked the smut…XD

Chapter Five: So…Now What?

Tara looked at him. "So you're not at all concerned with the repercussions of this?" she asked, incredulous.

Bobby put down his food, turning to face her fully. The light from the TV lit on side of his face in eerily blue light while the rest remained in shadow. "Tara, what's the worst that could happen? Honestly."

_I fall for you more than I already have!!!_ She pushed those thoughts aside. "Well, there's our cover-"

"We're a newlywed couple. It can only help our cover."

"And then there's our friends…"

Bobby cocked an eyebrow. "You think they don't already know something's up? If they don't, they're in the wrong line of work."

"And then there's the fact that its against the rules Bobby!" she said, her voice rising slightly.

Bobby reached out and took the container of Chinese from her hands, setting it beside his on the coffee table. He then took her face in his hands, smiling slightly. "What's this really about?" he asked.

Tara stared at him. How did he know there was more than she might be saying? "Nothing" she lied, trying to pull away.

Bobby held her fast, but still gently. "Tara…"

"I…I won't be a flavour of the week Bobby, I won't."

Talk about coming from left field…"What are you talking about?" he asked, honestly confused.

"If we…if this is going anywhere, I have to be the only one."

Bobby, being a guy and a very manly guy at that, still hadn't cottoned on. "Tara, I don't know-" he began, but she cut him off.

"Just…just forget about it. Seriously, it's nothing to worry about." Her tone was cold and harsh and cut Bobby to the bone. She pulled away from him again and he let her go, instantly missing the feel of her skin.

Tara too, missed the feel of Bobby's hands on her face, but ignored it. There was no possible way a guy could be that dumb. Honestly, how did she have to put it to him?

Bobby merely looked at her as she leaned back into the couch and resumed eating her Chinese food. Damn, she was stubborn as hell and he had no idea what she was going on about. "Tara, just tell me what you mean. I'm a guy. We have small brains that can only process so much information at a time…"

"I said don't worry about it" she replied coolly. She was moderately surprised when Bobby's mouth clamped possessively over hers, his lips moving frantically across her own. His tongue tasted the inside of her lips and she longed to open her mouth to him and let him explore it's dark, warm crevasses, but instead, pushed him away.

When he opened his eyes once more, after she had shoved him off of her, Bobby saw the conflict in her eyes. He knew she wanted him to kiss her, but for some reason, she wouldn't let him. He stared at her full, slightly pouting lips. They were swollen slightly from the force of his kiss and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them again. He managed to hold himself in check.

"What the hell?" she said loudly. "You can't just do things like that!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" he retorted smugly.

Damn. What was she going to do about it? She knew the real answer was nothing, but she would be damned if she'd give him the satisfaction of knowing it. "You'll se" she replied, getting up and bringing her empty Chinese containers out to the kitchen with her. On her way pas, her leg brushed his and she had to close her eyes for a moment. She remembered the way his hot tongue had felt against her womanhood not an hour ago and wanted nothing more than to be with him, but she knew this was for the best.

They couldn't be together. Not now and not ever. There was just too much at stake…not to mention she didn't want a broken heart when he moved on to the next sheila.

Author's Note: okay, I know this is short, but I'm lazy and its summer, so… Deal with it. I hope you like it though, so read and review and please send me some suggestions to a) make this less crappy, and b) figure out where this is going. Thanks!!!


	6. Chapter 6: After Fighting Comes

**One Night Stand**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Sue Thomas FBEye, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

**Author's Note: **So I know I am incredibly lazy, but...I'm too lazy to think of excuses. And too lazy to write much here. So, here's the next chappie.

Chapter Six: After Fighting Comes…Make-Up Cake?

The next morning came and Tara woke up slowly, the incessant bleeping of her alarm clock maddening her. She reached out instinctively over her right shoulder to shut it off, and her arm connected heavily with something rather solid.

There was a muffled "AGH!" and Tara immediately sat up, an overwhelming sense of déjà vu assaulting her. "Bobby?" she said confusedly.

"Who else?" he asked, frowning, "What time is it?"

Tara took in his tousled hair, confused look and absolutely adorable frown. _Even when he's half asleep he's a cutie…_ "Seven thirty…why?"

Bobby groaned, flopped back onto the mattress, and mashed his face into the pillow. "Wake me up in an hour."

"If you don't get up now, you'll be late for work" Tara replied promptly…Bobby opened one eye and his mouth curved into a smirk. He shifted slightly so he could look up at her properly.

"Wanna bet?"

Tara snorted. "Sure thing. What's the bet?"

"If I don't make it to work on time, I will to cook you dinner. If I _do_ make it, you have to…hmm…what to get…" His eyes raked over her body and Tara rolled her eyes.

_Men,_ she thought sourly. "If you win, I'll let you have some dessert," she said blandly. Bobby's smirk widened. Wait, did she just say-

"Try to sound excited about it, love."

Now Tara smiled. "What's exciting about cake?" she said. "Oh, you thought…?" She laughed as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Bobby scowled.

"That's neither fair nor nice" he replied, rolling over and tossing the blanket over his head. Tara merely laughed.

When she stepped out of the shower a half hour later, and (with a towel wrapped securely around her body) went back into the bedroom to get some clothes, she saw Bobby had fallen back asleep. Shaking her head, she went to the dresser and began to search through her delicates, choosing a pale peach set. Then she went to the closet, being sure to open it as quiet as possible (there was no way in _hell_ she'd wake him up so he could get ready now), got a shirt and slacks.

Her gaze drifted back to Bobby. She watched the slow rise and fall of his breathing, the way his face was devoid of any emotion and bit her lip. He was sleeping…no sense in going all the way back to the bathroom. She let the towel puddle around her feet and slipped easily and methodically into her clothes.

Little did she know, but Bobby Manning was not the very deepest of sleepers. The sound of Tara padding back into the bedroom and passing by seemed enough to rouse him from his sleep. His eyes opened marginally as she stood, wrapped in her towel at the dresser. Then she turned, and his eyes were closed.

He heard her finally open the closet door, (_What had she been doing?) _and opened one eyes just enough in time to see her towel fall.

Now Bobby had never really had much of a problem with getting to see naked women, he'd had his fair share over the years, but this was different. Tara was different. That's why, as his eye slid over her naked form, he hated himself utterly and completely. Then again…he _was_ a guy…

Once Tara had gone back down the hallway to brush her teeth and do her hair and makeup, Bobby decided he should get up. He was by no means intending to lose the bet. Not that he'd mind cooking for Tara, but he'd much prefer Tara herself for dessert.

Tara got into work with a mere ten minutes to spare, a smug smile in place upon her lips. There was no way in hell Bobby would make it in on time. No way…

Just as she was sitting down at her desk, however, low and behold, in strolls none other than Mr. Bobby Manning. Tara felt her elation crashing down around her. While he smiled and greeted their co-workers, she frowned. "What's up?" asked Sue, who had noticed the sudden mood change and come over to investigate.

"Nothing" Tara replied tersely. "Just lost a bet is all."

Sue followed Tara's gaze to Bobby. "Do I want to know?"

"No."

Sue smiled and moved away as Bobby made his way toward her. "Morning Tara" he said aloofly, sitting on the corner of her desk.

"So you won, congratulations," retorted Tara.

Bobby smiled and tilted his head to one side. "Don't be mad at me," he said quietly. Tara, although she knew the danger, looked up into those baby blues. Oh, he was smooth. "So do I get to decide what's on the menu for tonight?"

Tara sighed. How could she be mad at him when he looked at her like that? "We'll see" she replied, smiling grudgingly.

Bobby grinned back and moved off to his own desk. Jack, who was looking on with Sue and Lucy, raised an eyebrow questioningly at the women.

"Does that look suspicious to either of you?" he asked.

Their response was simultaneous and identical. "Yup."

Bobby and Tara arrived home almost simultaneously (not together, as they didn't want to draw unwanted attention) and when she got in, Tara flopped onto the couch. She didn't move until Bobby came in some ten minutes later.

"So" said Bobby, shoving her legs off the couch so he could sit. _What a gentleman,_ Tara thought as she sat up. "What are you making me for dessert?"

Tara leaned over on his shoulder. "Nothing" she replied. "I'm tired." Bobby lifted his arm and she fell into the crook of his arm. Damn, why did he have to be so bloody comfortable?

"How about this for starters?" asked Bobby, leaning down to kiss her. Tara knew that it was bad to let him kiss her, but she was tired, and he was warm, and comfortable, and a really good kisser…

His tongue brushed her lips, asking silent permission for entry and she almost obliged before coming back to her senses. She pulled away instead. "No."

"What?" Bobby asked.

"We can't do this. I shouldn't be kissing you!" she said, removing herself from his crook and getting off the couch. Bobby merely shifted in his seat, looking up at her, expression clearly belying his silence.

"If you don't want to, just tell me," he said rather coldly after a moment.

Tara felt like smashing her head against a brick wall. Damn it! This was all so complicated and frustrating when it didn't have to be. God, why couldn't he just--wait… It didn't _have_ to be complicated! "It's not that I don't want you to, Bobby" she said quietly, sitting down and looking at him. "It's that we…we just can't."

"Says who?" Bobby countered.

_Good point. _

_Be quiet,_ she told herself. "Because…there are so many reasons."

"I thought I answered all those reasons the other night."

Damn him for being so good at debating! "Yes, but…"

"So the problem _is_ you…" he said. "Tara, just spit it out. I want you and you want me-" at least, he was pretty sure she did, "-and I want to know why you're holding back."

Tara sighed. Damn, he was good. In more ways than one, too… "Bobby, in the time we've worked together, how many girlfriends have you had?"

What the-? "Three."

"Exactly. And how many women have you slept with?"

Bobby still failed to grasp the concept. "Um…" To be honest with himself, he had no earthly idea. A lot would be his best answer.

"Exactly" Tara said. "I don't want to be in the 'um…' category, Bobby."

Why did women have to be so complicated? "Tara" he said, a smile gracing his handsome features. "You will never…_could_ never, be an 'um…' to me."

[A/N: everyone together now…wahhhhhhhhhhhh…

Tara felt tears well up in her eyes. So _that's_ how he seduced all those women. She didn't care though. She was touched to the bottom of her soul by his words. "You are too sweet for your own good" she laughed.

Bobby grinned, restored to his normal, affable self. "Of course I am. So…can we have dessert?"

Tara's smile widened. "You bet. I've got cake mix in the kitchen." And, with that, she rose and strode out of the room, leaving Bobby looking dumbfounded.

Author's Note: okay, so that was EXTREME fluff, but I'm tired…so sue me. Please remember to read and REVIEW or I will be forced to end it….WITHOUT the happy ending we all love…YOU HAE BEEN WARNED!!!! Love ya!!


	7. Chapter 7: Sex and Some More Sex

**One Night Stand**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Sue Thomas FBEye, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

**Author's Note: **wow, I am punching out this story pretty fast…I'm so proud. (sniffs) Anyhow, here is the next chapter, and I'm so glad you all loved it and reviewed and that you are eagerly awaiting. Not much else to say except….blahhh!!!! LOL, peace.

P.S. - Oh, by the way…they totally do it, so you've officially been warned. XD

P.P.S. – This chapter REALLY sucks…apologies my lovelies…

Chapter Seven: Sex…and Some More Sex…

A week passed by, and Bobby and Tara settled into a sort of routine with their new living arrangements. But, even though they were both finding the unexpected bonus of each other's prolonged company on a daily basis, they did not talk about, or have sex. They thought about it, almost every other second for Bobby, but they still abstained from the act itself.

For their case, they had gone on several dates, all of which had been monitored by their colleagues, so they kept the PDA to a minimum. They had also made little to no progress on uncovering their quarry's identity (which had been the whole reason for their cover), and the stress and frustration was evident in the team at work.

When they got home, however, it was as though they left their work facades at the door. Bobby was sweet and considerate, traits he noticed he hadn't had so much as a bachelor, and Tara was sexy and provocative, constantly making allusions to sex, something she had certainly never done or exhibited before. They just seemed to bring out the best in one another.

It was the night, almost precisely a week to the hour and minute they had shared their first remembered kiss (they assumed kissing had been involved in the initial union, but neither had any memories to confirm this), they found themselves lying in bed together, as they normally did before sleeping.

Bobby, the typical male he was, had the television tuned to sports, and Tara was reading. She glanced up when Bobby swore under his breath, his favoured team apparently making an error. He seemed to notice her watching him, and looked over. "Sorry" he grinned.

"No problem" Tara replied. She was entranced by the simple act of watching him when he didn't think she was. Bobby continued to hold her gaze. There was something stirring n the depths of her eyes that kept him drawn.

Tara, almost mechanically, closed her book on her bookmark, putting it on the bedside table. She was uncomfortably aware of the fact that she only wore a t-shirt and her panties.

Bobby, too, was aware of the fact that very little stood between him and her luscious body, but knew that thinking about it would only lead into a situation he couldn't afford to be in. But he just couldn't help himself.

"Why don't you turn off the TV?" Tara asked softly, her voice unnaturally deep. Bobby obliged her, and they sat in the semi-darkness.

Before she could say anything more, Tara found herself leaning forward, her lips whispering over Bobby's, the slightest possible amount of contact. It sent shivers down both their spines.

Then, with a fiery intensity Tara had never seen, Bobby's mouth crushed against hers, claiming it. She allowed him the dominance, delighting as his tongue caressed hers.

Bobby could hardly breath with the passion that coursed through him. All that mattered was lying on this bed next to him, and he wanted her. He wanted her more than he knew he could want someone. And not just for the sex, although that was the majority of it.

Tara pushed him away slightly, her eyes hungry. "Bobby…" she began, but the rest wouldn't come out. She wanted to tell him to take her, to tell him she couldn't hold back any more. But how did one put such a question?

Bobby, it seemed, had followed right along in her mental wake however. "You sure?" he asked. He had held back the last time, but he was pretty positive he wouldn't be able to this time.

Tara merely glared. _Damn, even when we're half way to bed she can have that look,_ Bobby thought wryly. "Okay" he smiled. His mouth found it's way to her once more, this time gentle and inquisitive.

Tara however, was in no mood for gentle exploration. With the force of a hurricane wind, she had Bobby on his back, and was over him, her mouth claiming his in a frenzy of tongue and lips. _Slow down,_ she told herself. _You're gonna scare the poor bloke away and then what'll you do?_ Tara couldn't help it though. She had spent the better part of a week thinking about it, she would be damned if this wasn't perfect!

Bobby merely lay there, letting her hands roam over his bare chest and letting her mouth ravage his own. Then, he too, got caught up in the moment, and let his hands glide up under her baggy tee to greedily cover her breasts.

Tara grinned against his mouth, and then pulled back, sitting up. Bobby sat up with her, regretfully letting his hands drop. Tara's arms went about his neck, her face pouting in an exceedingly attractive way. God help him…

In the next heartbeat and her shirt had gone floating across the room and her nipples, hardening in the cooler surrounding air, were pressed into his chest deliciously. Tara pressed her mouth to his once more, feeling Bobby's arousal under her.

It was like sensory overload for Bobby; he could hardly think straight with her on top of him. _Time for a change-up…_ And with that thought, the only coherent one he'd had in awhile, he held her tight to him and rolled them, so that Tara lay upon her back, their lips still joined. When he pulled away to plant kisses down her throat to her collarbone, Tara giggled, and when his lips found the taut pink bud of her nipple, she gasped and arched into him.

_My God, he is too good at this!_ Tara thought as his tongue swirled around each of her nipples luxuriously. But it was hard to stop the little nagging voice in the back of her mind.

He's only after one thing… 

So? What if I don't care?

You know you do. What do you think is going to happen once he gets what he wants, hmm?

Be quiet. And besides, I want this too!

_But it's not _all_ you want…_

There was too much truth in this to ignore. She wanted…a relationship from Bobby. But did he feel the same? Who knew for sure?

All coherent thought left her, then, as Bobby's nomadic mouth had stumbled upon the warm wetness of her womanhood and his long and rather skillful tongue was aiding her loss of touch with reality. She could hardly breath, let alone argue with herself, and she let all her inhibitions go.

Wave upon wave of ecstasy crashed over her as he pushed her off the edge and she climaxed. Bobby, who smiled at his work, crawled back up to her, planting another trail of burning kisses that had Tara ready for more.

A light sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies as they easily worked off the rest of each other's clothes, relishing the actions and taking care with one another. And, finally, when they lay naked side by side, the hard heat of Bobby's erection pressing against her thigh, Tara felt like she was going to cry.

She didn't know how, or when, it had happened, but sometime between the start of this case and that moment, she had fallen in love with Bobby and only just realized it. Her heart felt as though if she dared put it out, it would crack and break into a million irretrievable little pieces.

"Tara" he panted, completely oblivious to her internal anguish, seeing only the sexual being that was exploring his body with much growing excitement on his part.

Tara came back to herself then, and pulled Bobby over her. If she couldn't have his heart, at least she could have his body, which wasn't really a bad consolation prize in the scheme of things. Not at all…

He looked at her as he entered her, grunting at the slick wetness of her, and she stared right back. Then, with one lusty push, he was inside her, utterly and completely, and it felt exquisite. Tara had never felt so alive, and when he withdrew and pushed into her again, her hips rose to meet his.

He began slowly, bringing her to the brink, only to snatch away that delicious release, time and time again. After what seemed like forever, Tara was barely hanging on. She was so aroused she thought she would go mad with it.

Bobby bent his head and nuzzled her neck, depositing half a dozen kisses before murmuring, "Are you close yet?"

Tara would have laughed had she not been so desperate for a release. "Only slightly" she replied, and heard Bobby's muffled chuckle.

Then, deciding she had better take things into her own hands, she pushed him, rather forcefully, over onto his back his erection still embedded in her. "You're great" she said, leaning down and lightly nipping at the flesh on his chest, "but I'm better." She lifted her hips up, clenching her feminine walls around the hardness that was all him. His groan was infectious.

She continued at her own dizzying pace, until she had Bobby at her mercy. Then, with one final thrust, which both later took credit for; they sank into a myriad of sweetly sublime fullness. It was, to be plain, the best sex either of them had ever had. And in Bobby's case, that was certainly saying something.

Tara, once she had gained enough strength and sense of mind, rolled off Bobby, neither wanting, nor capable to do more than breathe. Her mind was numb with the sated pleasure and her body felt warm and pliant.

"So," Bobby asked. "How was it?"

Tara grinned and turned her head to look at him. His body was a sight to behold even in her current state. "Mmm…once I find words to fit, I'll let you know."

Bobby chuckled. Oh yeah, he still had it. He rolled to face her, leaning his head into his hand, supporting himself on one elbow. "I know what you mean."

She smiled, trying to stop the uprising of hope in her. Maybe he did feel something for her… She leaned forward and her lips brushed his. It felt just as good as always. _Damn, why did it have to be like this?_

"Ready for more?" Bobby asked, leaning forward after their lips parted. Tara smiled in reply and as their hungry mouth met again, she closed her mind to the future. All that mattered right now was Bobby and the impending pleasure her was promising.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I realize that it was bad and took me awhile to get done, but I've had writer's block on and off lately and this is the best I can do. (Don't you wish YOU had a mental disease too?) Please read and review!! Thanks!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Lovers by Rule

**One Night Stand**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Sue Thomas FBEye, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

**Author's Note: **Well, here we are again! I have FINALLY, after a whole twenty minutes of actually sitting down and thinking about it, decided what I am going to do with this piece of junk. Assuming anyone reads this little intro anyway of course. So, be prepared to be taken somewhere! And enjoy and review…tis like food for my muses…and without food they grumble. Thanks!

Chapter Eight: Lovers By Rule

It was a long time before Bobby and Tara ended up actually falling asleep, and even longer before they woke up. In fact, the morning had already mostly gone by when Tara's eyes fluttered open.

She felt weird, and she had had the most bizarre dream in which she had made wild and passionate love to Bobby Manning. Wait…that wasn't a dream! She sat up quickly and saw Bobby lying, sleeping peacefully, not to mention still completely nude, beside her.

He had tossed the sheet off sometime during the night (Tara couldn't be sure if it was before or after the sex) and he now lay beside her, nothing hindering her vision of him. And he was a vision to be sure. Her eyes drank in the deeply tanned musculature of his back and shoulders, down to his equally well toned buttocks and thighs. She had never really noticed how attractive he really was. Not that she had had many chances to before of course…

Then, he mumbled something incoherent into his pillow, rolled over and opened his eyes to find her examining him. The fact that his manhood was just as impressive in its passive state as it was at full attention did not go unnoticed by her and the fact that she noticed didn't go missed by Bobby.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked smiling. How very different it was to wake up with Tara with full and rather vivid memories of sleeping with her.

"Immensely" she replied smiling right back. Her hand reached out and she gently pushed a piece of his tousled hair out of his eye. "You happen to be quite nice to look at." She blushed a little at this admission and Bobby found it all the more endearing.

"You're not too bad either." His eyes assaulted her half-naked form and her blush became even more pronounced. Why did he have to look at her like that? Did he know what it made her feel? _Probably not…_

Tara cleared her throat and his eyes reluctantly reverted back to hers. "I need to shower."

Bobby grinned, lacing his fingers together behind his head and leaning back on the pillows. He still made no attempt to cover himself. _Damn him,_ Tara thought. "Yes?"

Her gaze instantly became irritated and sarcastic. "Can you…hmm…_stop staring at me like that_ so I can get dressed?"

His grin widened. "I can…but the real question is if I will or not…" Tara merely tossed her pillow at him and, gathered the sheet about her, and strode off to the shower while Bobby's laughter followed.

--

When they finally got into work, it was just the end of lunchtime, and, since they could pretty much set their own hours during undercover, they received a great deal of ribbing about it from their co-workers.

"Wow, Crash, we weren't sure you'd make it in at all" said Jack good-naturedly.

"Yes, it seems that your watch has been set back several hours. It's not daylight savings, is it?" grumbled Myles. Bobby merely laughed it off. He was in too good of a mood to let it get to him.

The women very nearly attacked Tara for information on what had kept her so late.

"We know you. You aren't late. Ever. What's going on?" said Lucy.

"Nothing" said Tara.

"Lying is supposed to be bad for your health you know" said Sue.

"Okay, well then, it's none of either of your business."

Lucy's eyebrows rose. "So what happened? Did you two share a romantic dinner?"

"No-"

"Kiss?" asked Sue.

"We-"

"Fall into bed together? Are we even close?"

Tara's face had gone a rather guilty shade of red. _Damn!_ She definitely needed to learn to control that… "Just, drop it…okay?" she said quietly.

The smiles on her friends' faces were infuriatingly smug. "Fine" they said in unison.

Just then, however, in walked none other than Ted Garrett and Tara and Bobby, both glancing imperceptibly at one another, moved forward at his beckon.

He led them out into the hall, away from prying eyes and ears. "Now, I know you two have been on this case for awhile now, but I have some good solid information for you, finally. We know that DelTorre and Big Ricky are in DC, and they have reservations tomorrow night at Fertelli's. I want you two there; I want you to get every single word they speak on tape, and I want you to set up an 'accidental' meeting to make contact."

They nodded simultaneously. "You got it, mate" said Bobby. They made to leave, but Garrett called Bobby back.

"I don't know exactly what happened between you and Tara" he said quietly, and Bobby feared the worst. "You two looked less than pleased when I first gave you this assignment. Now, I wouldn't know you two weren't together if I didn't know you. Whatever you're doing, keep it up." Then, with a hand briefly on his shoulder, Garrett moved away, leaving Bobby grinning. That was one set of orders he had no intention of going against.

He followed Tara's path back into the office and relayed the information to the rest of the team, and they began to plan and map out all the security and surveillance they could and would put in place.

There would be cameras on both of them, as well as on Myles and Dmitrius, who would be placed in the restaurant (compliments of the floor plan brought up by Tara) at strategic points. Sue and Jack would be out front of the restaurant with the live feeds of the video and Lucy would be at a separate headquarters, and there would be additional backup, just in case things went sour.

--

Bobby and Tara, when they got home that night, were both excited and anxious for dinner the next night, and Tara took it upon herself to go over every detail of the plan obsessively with Bobby until, after they had eaten (order-in Chinese once more), he begged her to stop.

"I just want to make sure everything is in place. We can't afford to mess this up Bobby" she said with a manic sort of gleam in her eyes. He smiled.

"I know. I don't intend to mess it up. We'll be fine, you just need to relax."

Tara passed a hand over her eyes. Maybe he was right…then again, what if he was wrong? What if she messed it up completely and got shot or something?

"Tara" Bobby said, looking at her concernedly. "You need to calm down. Breathe…"

She took a couple of deep breaths. She could only nod. She took one final, huge, steadying breath and opened her eyes again. Getting up from the couch, she made her way into the kitchen, her empty food boxes making their way into the garbage.

Then, before she really registered what was happening, she felt a pair of warm arms sliding easily and comfortably around her waist and Tara felt herself leaning back into the solid warmth that was Bobby's chest. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her pants, his lips caressing her neck.

"Not in the kitchen" she murmured, delighted.

"Why not?" he asked, nipping at the sensitive flesh over her pulse point, smoothing his tongue over the place her had bitten.

"It's…it's just not sanitary." Bobby had to laugh at this. She was just too adorable for her own good. He pulled away to reunite his used Chinese containers with hers in the garbage and came back, facing her front this time.

Tara had her arms crossed casually over her abdomen, having no pockets to stick them in. He rubbed her elbows and pulled her close. "What say we go upstairs then?"

Her grin was immediate and blindingly brilliant; 1000+ watts of pure joy. "Sure."

Much later, as they lay together under the sheet and comforter, just talking easily, a thought occurred to Tara. "So…what did Garrett want to speak to you about?"

Bobby stared blankly for a moment before comprehension dawned. "Oh, he just wanted to tell me that we looked convincing and to keep it up."

Tara arched one eyebrow. [A/N: I ALWAYS wished I could do that… "You realize how made-up that sounds, don't you?"

"Yeah" Bobby laughed, "but I swear that what he said. And I intend to follow the rules set down by my superiors on this case."

Tara kissed him. "You're incorrigible."

"Whatever you say," he replied, turning her over. "But you know that if I wasn't, you wouldn't like me half as much."

Before Tara could reply, however, he was inside her once more. If only he really knew how much…

**Author's Note:** okay, so I know this chapter is short, but I need to think of how I want the big dinner scene to go. Send me some feed back and review, lovelies, REVIEW!!!

P.S. – Hope fully this story won't be too much longer, I'll try to get it done before school starts, but you never know…thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner Dates

**One Night Stand**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Sue Thomas FBEye, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

**Author's Note: **so I am being forced by my friend Anita to do this, so here it is…and you all better LOVE it, or else!! Anyhow, here's the chapter, and I expect it'll be a long one, but here it is nonetheless…thanks again! And I'm sorry this took so long to get done, lotsa stuff to sort through…When your sister starts dating her best friends boyfriend before they split it's always a confusing time…

Chapter Nine: Dinner Dates

Before either really realized it, Bobby and Tara were on the verge of what could possible be the most important dinner of their lives. Bobby, who was waiting for Tara in the living room, paced up and down and looked at his watch for what had to be the thousandth time.

"We aren't going to be late," said Tara from the bottom of the stairs. Bobby looked up and his jaw, literally, dropped.

She tossed her three-inch stiletto-heeled shoes onto the floor and fastened her other earring in. "I take it you approve?"

Approve was hardly the word for what Bobby felt. He wanted to throw her over his shoulder, dash up the stairs and have his way with her.

Tara was wearing her hair down, and it just brushed her shoulders, set into large, loose curls, with her bangs angling off to one side attractively. Large diamond-esque jewels adorned her throat, ears and left wrist, as well as the clasp of her black satin heels.

Her dress was a deep aubergine eggplant purple, and it fit her like a second skin. The bodice was quite fitted, with rouching down the front, while it cut to just above the knee. The neckline was a plunging sweetheart cut and set off the curves of her breasts to advantage and the straps were thick and slightly tapered.

She completed the ensemble with a back sheer wrap and black handbag. The overall effect left Bobby virtually speechless; the only word that seemed to be left in his vocabulary was, "Wow."

"Thanks" Tara said, with a smiled that dazzled. "Just let me put these beasts on," she indicated the shoes, "and we can go."

Bobby nodded. Even wow had abandoned him as his mind swam with visions of him peeling off her dress and messing up those curls. Tara waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Bobby? You okay?" she asked.

"Wha-? Yeah, ready?"

"Yes, let's go then shall we?"

--

When they got to the restaurant, DelTorre and Big Ricky were already seated, in the most conspicuous and best table in the place. There was no denying they had money, as they had bottles of the most expensive and rare wines and were eating the best food that DC had to offer. Tara looked over at Bobby nervously, but he merely smiled at her, dispelling any ill feelings she may have had.

When they were shown to their seats, 'coincidentally' right beside DelTorre and Big Ricky's table, and Bobby even pulled out Tara's chair for her.

They could see, out of their peripheral vision, Myles at one table and Dmitrius and Lucy at another. The maitre d' left them menus after they chose a wine to start and the pair perused them.

Bobby's raised his eyebrows. The entire menu was in Italian and he had no clue what anything was. Tara, who could tell that such a beer and pizza type of guy was out of his element, took pity on him and translated. When the waiter returned, they ordered appetizers and were soon left alone.

"So you like this sort of high-class dining experience then?" Bobby asked, sipping the wine.

She shrugged. "It has its finer points, but I'm not obsessed with it or anything."

They continued to make polite small talk, but all the while, they kept an ear open for any conversation from the next table. Suddenly though, Bobby took her hand. Her eyes met his and he pressed her outstretched fingers to his lips. "We're supposed to be lovers, remember?" he murmured.

Tara smiled. "Of course, but we can't lose anything" she replied quietly. Bobby set her hand back onto the table, but didn't release it.

"Too true" he said in his normal voice again. He glanced over at the small dance floor that had a few couples on it and several bemused diners watching. "Shall we?"

Tara bit her lip. One of two things could happen with this. One; she went she made fools of both of them. Two; she went and made a fool of herself. Damn. Choice, choices…

"Sure…" she replied uncertainly, attempting to tell him in silence she was terrible at this sort of thing, but failed miserably. Even as he led her to the small space of highly polished wood, she had a bad feeling about this.

Once they were on the floor, he pulled her to him and she caught her breath. Being in this proximity to him always took her breath away. His hand was at her back and the other held her fingers gently. She placed her own hand on one of his broad shoulders.

"Just follow me" he whispered in her ear, moving backward into a slow sort of waltz-like dance. She did as instructed, eyes shut tight, fearing the worst. Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes as he whisked her around and still; she hadn't fallen or made an utter and complete ass of herself. Hallelujah! Then, she slowly began to let her inhibitions go…

By the end of the song, she was staring, mesmerized by him and his skill on the dance floor. Who would have ever thought it? He kissed her chastely on the corner of her mouth and she smiled. "How did you do that?" she whispered fiercely as he led her back to their seats. Their main courses had arrived by then and they sat down to them.

"There are many things you don't know about me Miss Williams" he said, a grin on his face as he cut into his thick and juicy-looking steak.

She smirked at him as she speared a piece of tender chicken cacciatore. "That looks good…" She eyed the red meat greedily and Bobby caught a glint of carnal lust in that gaze.

He chewed thoughtfully, staring at her. "It is." He had to push the thoughts away of what she would look like wearing _only_ that look. It would not do to have those sorts of thoughts plaguing him with his colleagues around.

"Can I have some?" she asked, leaning forward slightly.

Bobby, who swallowed his shock with a sip of a robust port wine, replied, "Sure." He smiled and cut a small bite for her from the portion on his plate and extended it out to her.

Tara, the look of carnal delight intensifying in her gaze leaned forward even more, her cleavage exposed for Bobby's eyes and took the bite of food from his fork, chewing it with slow relish.

"It is good," she said, and Bobby merely smiled.

--

Meanwhile, from her vantage point with Dmitrius, Lucy had a clear view of not only the dancing, but the sharing of food between Bobby and Tara.

"Either they are the world's best actors, or something's up" she muttered, completely forgetting the Agent sitting across from her.

"What?" said D, looking up at her.

"Uh..." she replied, looking guilty under the gaze of Dmitrius. "No?"

"Lucy, if there's something going on in the unit, I am required to know about it and possibly report it."

Lucy swallowed her deliciously prepared salmon. _Damn._ "Well…there's not really anything to tell…"

"Luce…" D began, but she cut him off.

"Really. Sue and I…we just heard Tara had met someone and hit it off. Honestly. I don't really _know_ anything."

"But you think this person could be Bobby."

"It's…possible."

D sighed heavily. Why did this sort of thing have to happen in his unit? Right before he was going to be sized up for possible promotion too? Not that he had told any of his colleagues that yet… "Well, I don't want them spending any more time together than strictly necessary."

Lucy snorted with suppressed laughter. "In case you didn't notice, they're undercover together. Good luck with that."

--

Bobby and Tara did not get the chance to even make contact with DelTorre and Big Ricky until most of the way through dessert. Bobby seized his chance when DelTorre made his way to the little boys room and Tara, now that DelTorre was gone, took this opportunity to get closer to Big Ricky.

She managed to catch his gaze from her excellent vantage point right in his line of sight, and smiled, her lips curving upward seductively.

She took a sip of wine from her nearly empty glass and saw Big Ricky swallow noticeably. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all…

Big Ricky was motioning her over and so, rising slowly and lithely, her thoughts swirling around Bobby's welfare in the john and how close they were to making contact with their targets, she made her way over to him. "Hello" she said coyly, with a smile as she sat on DelTorre's recently vacated seat.

"I saw you across the room and just had to know your name" said Big Ricky, and Tara was surprised. For such a large and notorious man, his voice was soft, almost silky, and slightly breathy.

"Tara" she said, not including a last name purposely. Who knew what Bobby had told DelTorre by now? They had agreed on using her first name, but last names hadn't come up. She extended her hand to Big Ricky who kissed her fingers. She blushed accordingly. "And you are?"

"Richard Dreyfus, but you can call me Ricky."

"Ricky, I like that" Tara said. "Lovely to meet you."

She saw his eyes greedily consume her figure and had to repress a shudder. There was no mistaking the lust that shone in his small dark eyes. There was only one man she liked looking at her that way… But she had to keep with the cover too. She forced a smile.

When his eyes finally returned to hers, he seemed to notice that Tara was now minus her dinner date. "Where has your friend gone? I do hope he hasn't left a gorgeous woman like you with the cheque."

Tara's laugh was soft and rippled easily up and down the scales. "Oh no, he is most assuredly more chivalrous than that. He just had to visit the men's room. But enough about him; his company is merely a warm-up for endeavours later on this evening."

Ricky raised an eyebrow. "So you two are not…an item?"

Tara did not laugh this time, but looked him right in the eye. "We are in some ways, but we can never commit fully to one another. It wouldn't be prudent." At least it wasn't that much of a lie…

"So you're…"

"Available?" A ghost of a smile hovered on her face. "Maybe. For you?" She made it a point to let her eyes roam over him. "Perhaps."

Ricky smiled almost jovially. He raised his hand and clicked his fingers. A waiter seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Get me a pen," he said to the man, who slunk away and reappeared almost immediately.

Ricky scrawled something on a note pad the waiter had procured with the offered pen and, ripping off the sheet, passed it to Tara.

"If ever you are in need of a…warm-up for later endeavours, as you say, just let me know."

She grinned and, standing, tucked the paper into her palm. "I would be most delighted." Then, leaning down, she pressed her lips into the soft skin on his cheek, rather close to the mouth and made her way back to her own table. She had to force herself not to belay her mounting excitement. She had made contact! Woo hoo!!

Moments later, Bobby reappeared and the pair took their leave of the restaurant. On the way out, Bobby slipped a note onto Myles' table.

"How did it go?' Tara asked once they were outside in the night air. She wrapped her shawl closer around her shoulders as they waited for the valet.

"Excellent."

--

Myles unfolded the note he had received from Bobby in his lap, glancing down to read it covertly.

DelTorre is in. We have a scheduled meeting on Saturday, two PM. Tara and I won't be in, he'll have his eyes on us. Set up surveillance as light as safely possible around the Keller café on M street. We'll try to be in touch before then. 

_-Bobby_

_P.S. – The filet mignon was spectacular, I recommend it._

**Author's Note:** okay, so here's the chapter. Sorry again for the wait but…that's life. Enjoy and review!


End file.
